Sully's Choice
Sully's Choice is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman and the twenty-sixth episode of the series. When Dr. Mike is out of town and Sully is shot by the cavalry, Colleen and Jake have to try to save him. Summary When the Reverend tells Dr. Mike of an influenza epidemic in Soda Springs and that they don't have a doctor, she rides off to help. Sully promises to stay with her children. The next day, Brian and Sully are exploring a cave. When they come out they get in the middle of a dog soldier attack. Sully tries to stop them and is shot by the cavalry. Brian goes back to town and tells Matthew and Robert E. what happened. They go back to find a wounded Sully. The cavalry claim that Sully was helping the dog soldiers and put a bounty of 200 dollars on his head. The Reverend doesn't think that Sully did it and wants to warn him. When Robert E., Matthew and Brian bring Sully back to town, he tells them that the cavalry are looking for him and they decide to hide Sully in the cave. Hank, Jake and Loren are interested in getting the head-money. Dorothy reminds Loren that his daughter loved Sully and persuades him to stay. The Reverend goes to Dr. Mike's clinic to get medical instruments for Colleen, who is treating Sully. He doesn't know that Hank is watching him. Jake and Hank watch Matthew and the Reverend go into the cave. They reveal that they are after the bounty. Colleen reminds Jake that Sully saved his life and that he should try and save Sully's life in return. The Reverend knocks out Hank. Jake gets the bullet out of Sully with the assistance of Colleen and Matthew. When he nicks an artery and Sully starts bleeding, he asks Colleen to remember what Dr. Mike did when she was operating on Loren. Colleen successfully stitches up Sully. When Sully regains consciousness, he tells Colleen that Dr. Mike would be proud of her and that he is. He says that he wants to go back to town to clear his name. Hank wants to take Sully prisoner, but Jake, Matthew and the Reverend won't let him do that. Back in town, Sully tells the other people his story and that he didn't hurt anyone. When the cavalry arrive, Sully turns himself in. Dorothy tells them that Sully is innocent and claims that he was in town when the attack happened. Robert E., Grace, Jake, Loren, Horace, Myra and finally Hank back her up in her story. The leader of the cavalry orders Sully to take his shirt off so that he can see whether he has a bullet wound. When he tells him to turn around, Dorothy asks him whether he is suggesting that the cavalry shot an unarmed man in the back, which would make an interesting story for her gazette. The leader of the cavalry has no other choice than claiming that he made a mistake and that Sully was not the man they were looking for. When Dr. Mike returns, everything is back to normal and she is kept unaware of what happened during her absence. Patients *Byron Sully – bullet wound treated by Jake and Colleen with assistance of Matthew. Cast Starring: *Jane Seymour as Dr. Michaela Quinn *Joe Lando as Byron Sully *Chad Allen as Matthew Cooper *Erika Flores as Colleen Cooper *Shawn Toovey as Brian Cooper Also Starring: *Barbara Babcock as Dorothy Jennings *William Shockley as Hank Lawson *Jonelle Allen as Grace *Frank Collison as Horace Bing *Jim Knobeloch as Jake Slicker *Geoffrey Lower as Rev. Timothy Johnson *Henry G. Sanders as Robert E. *Helene Udy as Myra *Larry Sellers as Cloud Dancing *Orson Bean as Loren Bray Co-Starring: *Tim de Zarn - Sergeant *Will Egan - Soldier no. 1|Soldier #1 *Eric Briant Wells - Soldier no. 2|Soldier #2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2